sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Junkie XL discography
Dutch DJ Junkie XL has released eight studio albums and twenty two soundtrack albums. Albums Studio albums EP Singles As lead artist As featured performer *'' Credited as: JunkieXL Promo As lead artist As featured performer ''* Credited as: Junkie XL (JXL) Digital Content Digital Studio Albums Download Tracks Film soundtracks Video game soundtracks *'' Credited as: Tom Holkenborg ''# TV Series Soundtrack Other album appearances Compilations As lead artist *'' Credited as: Junky XL ''+ Credited as: Junkie Xl Film Soundtracks As lead artist As featured performer +'' On the Soundtrack but not in the film. ''* Only on the Limited Edition. Not included on the soundtrack but appears in the film TV Soundtracks As lead artist Video Game Soundtracks As lead artist As featured performer Not included on the Soundtrack but appears in the game *'' No physical soundtrack but appears on the video game. Multimedia Samples Unofficial Releases Albums Compilations Live Compilations As lead artist ''* Credited as: Junkie XL (from Animatrix) +'' Credited as: Junkie XT, and Jinkie XL As featured performer ''* Credited as: Junkie xl (track appears twice on this release). Video Live Remixes * 1997 Fear Factory - Burn * 1997 Fear Factory - Cyberdyne * 1997 Fear Factory - Refueled * 1997 Fear Factory - Genetic Blueprint * 1997 Fear Factory - Bionic Chronic * 1997 Dog Eat Dog - Step Right In * 1997 Chris Hinze - Peace Minds * 1998 3 Colours Red - Paralyse * 1998 Project Pitchfork - Carnival * 1998 (HED) P.E. - Serpent Boy * 1998 The Trammps - Disco Inferno * 1999 Fear Factory - Cars * 1999 Fear Factory - Descent * 1999 Kong - "Yèllow Mystiç" * 1999 Soulfly - Umbabarauma * 1999 Tanith - T.A.N.I.T.H. * 2000 DJ Sandy vs. Housetrap - Overdrive * 2000 Shanks & Bigfoot - Sing-A-Long * 2000 Praga Khan - Power of The Flower * 2000 Junkie XL - Zerotonine * 2000 Way Out West - UB Devoid * 2001 Ayumi Hamasaki - Vogue * 2001 Conjure One - Redemption * 2002 Natalie Imbruglia - Beauty On The Fire * 2002 Elvis Presley - A Little Less Conversation * 2002 Fischerspooner - Emerge * 2002 Rammstein - Feuer frei! * 2003 Conjure One - Center of The Sun * 2003 Syntax - Pray * 2003 Dave Gahan - Dirty Sticky Floors * 2003 Infusion - Legacy * 2003 BT - Somnambulist (Simply Being Loved) * 2003 Fear Factory - Edgecrusher * 2003 Junkie XL - Between These Walls * 2003 Junkie XL - Angels * 2003 Mylène Farmer - XXL * 2003 Scissor Sisters - Mary * 2004 Michael Bublé - Spider-Man Theme & "Swag" * 2004 Britney Spears - Outrageous * 2004 Beastie Boys - (You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!) * 2004 Ryukyu Underground - Seragaki * 2004 Sarah McLachlan - World on Fire * 2005 Tiësto - UR '' * 2005 Britney Spears - ''And Then We Kiss * 2005 The Crew-Cuts - Sh-Boom * 2005 The Go-Go's - Our Lips Are Sealed * 2005 Culture Club - I'll Tumble 4 Ya * 2006 Niyaz - Dilruba * 2006 Mark Mothersbaugh - The Sims Theme * 2006 Coldplay - Talk * 2006 Scissor Sisters - Land of a Thousand Words * 2006 Yonderboi - People Always Talk About The Weather * 2006 UNKLE - Burn My Shadow * 2007 melody. - Feel The Rush * 2007 Fatboy Slim - Weapon of Choice * 2007 Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend * 2007 Junkie XL - Colossus of Rhodes * 2007 Justin Timberlake - What Goes Around... * 2007 Junkie XL - More * 2007 Britney Spears - Gimme More * 2007 Tom Jones - Feels Like Music * 2008 Junkie XL - Cities in Dust * 2008 Junkie XL - Not Enough * 2008 Madonna and Justin Timberlake - 4 Minutes * 2008 Eagles of Death Metal - Don't Speak * 2008 Jape - I Was A Man * 2008 Lisa Miskovsky - Still Alive * 2009 Nami Tamaki - Believe * 2010 Steve Jablonsky - The Sims Theme * 2010 Hans Zimmer - Inception * 2010 Daft Punk - The Grid * 2012 Hans Zimmer - Bombers Over Ibiza References Category:Discographies of Dutch artists Category:Works by Junkie XL